


Dschungel

by xavie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavie/pseuds/xavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Tanz aus Worten und Farben</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dschungel

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Drabble entstand im Rahmen der Porn Battle Vol 2. 2009 auf Ficathon_de als Antwort auf die Prompt: Original, Die Künstlerin/Die Schriftstellerin, Modell stehen

Heb deinen Arm etwas höher, die Handfläche nach oben. Ja so. Und dein Gesicht dreh zu mir. Wie das helle Vormittagslicht deine Züge scharf zeichnet. Deine Wimpern werfen feine Schatten, deine Brust liegt in gleißendem Licht. Heute schweigt dein Mund, deine wunderbaren Lippen, deine gewandte Zunge, die stets treffend und poetisch Worte findet. Meine Dichterin. Wie mein Pinsel über die Leinwand tanzt, erwächst vor mir langsam dein Bild. Doch ich kann deine Schönheit nicht einfangen. Nicht heute. Die Leinwand genügt nicht. Aufspringend, bringe ich meine Farben zu dir. Beide im Sonnenlicht. Die großen Fenster über dem Park. Dein Lächeln. Ich mische ein kräftiges Blau und bemale deinen Bauch. Der Pinsel streichelt über deine Haut. Mit Grün male ich Ranken, mit Rot und Orange gigantische Blüten. Während du Modell stehst, den Arm erhoben wie befohlen. Schließ deine Augen, während auf deinen Wangen ein prächtiger Schmetterling landet. Sieh mich vor dir knien, wie ich Blätterschatten auf deine Oberschenkel male. Und zittere nicht, wenn ich auf deine Brüste exotische Knospen tupfe. Meine Liebe, du bist zu einem Dschungel geworden. Über und über farbig nimmst du Pinsel und Palette aus meinen Händen und ziehst mir die Kleider über den Kopf. Wie schnell ich nackt vor dir stehe, plötzlich umgekehrt: Du mit und ich ohne Gewand. Mit dem Pinsel schreibst du zwei Worte auf meinen Körper: tief verwurzelt.


End file.
